


Campaign

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “你要知道，‘王子和公主从此过上了快乐幸福的日子’是不存在的。”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 5





	Campaign

**Author's Note:**

> 我怎么还没放弃补船，我好烦

波的手盖在赫克斯的手上，扣动了扳机，普莱德应声而倒。

“你为什么要这么做！”赫克斯“嘶嘶”着迅速从波手里抽回枪。

“我在救你！”波瞪着赫克斯。

“用我的枪？”赫克斯怒视回去。

波把手里的爆能枪和赫克斯交换了一下，“这样可以了吧？”

“你应该赶紧和其他人一样离开这里，”赫克斯皱眉看着远处普莱德的尸体，出于谨慎又补了一枪，“间谍。”他一脸无辜地看着波说，普莱德在错误的时间出现在了错误的地方，他对普莱德有其他的计划，但目前他也只能临场应变了。他的心提到了喉咙口，胃里却一阵轻松，普莱德没法再成为他的阻碍了。

“如果你之前就同意和我们一起走，我们早就跳上船了。”波还责怪赫克斯。

赫克斯哼了一声，“我在第一秩序对你们会‘更有用’一些。”他意有所指地看了眼波。

波耸了耸肩，“这就是我想不明白的地方。”

“我们没有多少时间，让你的飞船想办法去到另一头，我们从这里穿过去，”赫克斯的目光在波的脸上停留了短暂的一阵，波低头说了什么，赫克斯握紧了手里的爆能枪，大步往前走去，“等你们胜利之后，你们打算怎么办？”

波抿紧了嘴唇，警惕地打量着四周，随时准备攻击意外出现的风暴兵，他一般不想去思考这个问题。

“奥加纳将军年事已高，接下去……你？”赫克斯的语气饱含怀疑。

波没回答，他不愿意回答这个问题，因为这个答案的前提是将军不再和他们在一起。

“你要知道，‘王子和公主从此过上了快乐幸福的日子’是不存在的，”赫克斯点了点头，不理波的沉默，继续道，“如果凯洛伦胜利了，事情很简单，一切照旧，但如果你们叛……义军胜利了，事情就会变得很复杂，帝国？共和国？议会？谁来主导，谁来协调？奥加纳将军在还好说，如果奥加纳将军那时候不在了……胜利很快会变成苦涩的恶果。”

“别再这么说了！”波一把拖住赫克斯的胳膊。

“说什么，奥加纳将军会死？”赫克斯被拖了一个踉跄，他的眼睛就像玻璃珠一样没有温度。

波摇了摇头，平稳了一下自己的情绪，奥加纳将军对他赋予重望，但他不知道该怎么办，他的人生在飞行器上。

赫克斯出乎意料地拍了拍波的手臂，要不是波知道面前这个人是谁，他几乎要以为赫克斯是在安慰自己了。波放松了力气，但没有松开赫克斯的手，他们继续并排往前走。赫克斯知道风暴兵的巡逻路线，避开没必要的注意不是太难。

“你当然是个合适的人选，你聪明，你不怕死，一个优秀的政治家首先就要不怕死，但你缺乏经验，你会遇到比香料走私更麻烦的形势，你会去试所有错误的方案，等到最后明白什么是对的时候多半会太迟了，这个宇宙所有其他星球的统治者都要比你们狡猾。”

“为什么你们都觉得我是个合适的人选？”波有些生气地道。

“时间太短，我没法给你解释，但你需要我，我能指导你，你是个好人，你干不来这个事情，”赫克斯说，他靠在门的一侧，波紧贴在他身边，手仍旧抓住赫克斯的胳膊，“让我帮助你，让我来当这个坏人，让我看到第一秩序彻底的毁灭，然后你可以流放我，处决我，随你高兴。”

“你现在在气头上，只想要报复，等你一旦得到权力，想法就会改变的，”波闷闷地说，“到时候我都不能拿你怎么办。”

赫克斯沉思了一会儿，“很有可能，”他甚至为此流露出一丝笑意，“所以我说你是个合适的人选。”他的手滑了下去，不知何时和波握在了一起，或者说是波死死抓着他的手，深色的眼睛从下方盯着他，似乎要观察他表情的每一丝变化。

“但我也许也会为了别的事情改变想法，我们在一场战争中，形势瞬息万变，达默龙，你们只能抓住最有利的机会。”赫克斯轻轻地建议。

波下定了决心，稍微踮脚凑过去吻住了赫克斯的唇，这算不上一个充满热情的吻，转瞬即逝，几乎只是冰凉的双唇贴在一起而已，但差不多可以算是个脆弱的承诺。

他们的目光碰触，情绪交杂翻涌，又从表面沉淀下去。

赫克斯没有必要冒如此的风险来救他。

但最终波只是说，“他们到了。”

赫克斯点了点头，抬手去按出口的开关，“你可以开枪了。”


End file.
